For You I'd Go To Hell And Back
by TheGirlWhoWillFall
Summary: John and Sherlock have a one night stand after drinking all night. Only neither were that drunk and could remember exactly what happened.With both broken hearted, John moves out of Baker street. Leaving Sherlock by herself to deal with the aftermath. Will John be able to make it up to Sherlock? Will he be able to see the past that made Sherlock Holmes? Femlock! johnlock later on...
1. Chapter 1

Title: For You I'd Go To Hell And Back...

Summary: John and Sherlock have a one night stand after drinking all night. Only niether were that drunk and could remeber exactly what the next morning John gets angry, says something he didn't mean and storms out. Leaving Sherlock by herself to deal with the aftermath. Will John be able to realize what's going on? Or is it too late?

Warning Femlock!

A/n: I have written all of this up so basically depending on how many reviews I get today I'll update tommorow! Please leave reviews! Oh yeah... Sherlock in this is friends with Molly and Donavan. Just cause I know for this she need a girl buddy or two!

P.s sorry if the chapters are short, it's all written on my phone so they look slightly bigger and I don't have word count on here so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock...

XxX

John woke up in Sherlock's bed. In Sherlock's room... Naked. John's mouth fell open when he found Sherlock cuddled against him... Naked. His head was pounding and he felt like shit. 'Hangover' john thought, slipping out of bed being careful not to wake Sherlock. 'Oh great... Wait... I'm naked... She's naked... We didn't... No we... Oh yeah' John suddenly remembered the night before. The vodka. The words that were spoken... Shit... He suddenly realized what he had told Sherlock last night, he told her he loved her and that she was beautiful and perfect in every way. Sherlock was, he'd been telling the truth. Sherlock told him she loved him too. No... She probably wouldn't remember anyway... John went to the kitchen to grab some coffee... Forgetting something very important he'd forgotten...

XxX

Sherlock woke up in bed alone, suddenly thinking that the night before was just a dream. Then she realized she wasn't wearing anything and that it wasn't a dream... Sherlock smiled at the memory of last night until she realized something... He hadn't worn a condom...

Sherlock froze... The chances of her being pregnant were very very slim. She had been told when she was nineteen that she might not be able to have children when she was older and that the chance of her getting pregnant weren't that good... Sherlock remembered that her nineteen year old self had cried for hours in her brothers arms... She was still upset about it. Sherlock had always dreamed of having a perfect family... Not that she'd tell anyone of course...

No, impossible she couldn't be...

Little did she know that she really was pregnant...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

3 weeks had passed since the 'incident'. Sherlock and John pretended that nothing had happened and that everything was fine... In reality it wasn't...

Sherlock was going mad... She had to be... Sherlock looked down at the test in her hand... positive... She couldn't be... No chance...

Sherlock had been two weeks late... Meaning something was up, so she bought a pregnancy test. Hoping... Knowing it wouldn't have that stupid fucking smiley fave looking up at her. But there it was. Trust her to buy a test where it was a stupid fucking smiley face. There was no reason to be happy.

Well, one part of Sherlock was jumping up and down and screaming with joy... The other, dreading what John would say. John had a girlfriend, he wasn't ready to settle down and he most certainly wasn't ready for a kid. He'd probably tell her to get an abortion and to not ruin his relationship with Sarah. Sherlock knew she was in love with John but thought he had just said that to get into bed with her when he told her he loved her. But she needed to tell him...

Sherlock stood there in the bathroom for a few more minutes before finally stepping out of the room. She sat on the couch and started at the coffee table. John would be back in a few minutes, then Sherlock would tell him.

"Sherlock, I'm home." John called, practically dragging the shopping in with him. "You know help would be lovely." John hadn't even seen Sherlock, sitting on the couch, looking like she might break down any minute. 'Just tell him' she thought. 'It's only like two little words... Two little words which he will not react well too.' When Sherlock finally plucked up the courage to stand, she walked into the kitchen and tapped John on the shoulder.

"Yes Sherlock?" John sighed.

"We need to talk." Sherlock said, hiding the test behind her back.

"No we don't Sherlock, I thought we sorted this out. It was a drunken one night stand, nothing more. Everything I said was a lie." John snapped. Sherlock's already broken heart, shattered into little pieces and tears filled her eyes. It pained John so much to say those words but he knew she would never love him. If only he had bothered looking at her instead of storming out...

A/n: I apologise for any mistakes please tell me if theres any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sally and Molly sat at the bar, worried about their friend. Sherlock usually came to the bar with them every friday. Their usual every guy is the enemy let's get pissed... Only Sherlock wasn't there this time...

"Sherly's probably got a case Moll." Sally said, taking another sip of her wine. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried because something happened between her and John, only when I call her she won't answer." Molly said.

"What do you mean 'something happened between them'? Sally asked.

"Well, ya know that night we all got drunk and the both of them went home in the same cab... Snogging each others faces off..." Molly trailed off...

"No way, they didn't did they?"

"Might have done. It would explain why everything's so tense between them."

"But isn't he staying at Sarah's now..." Sally trailed off. Both girls looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing...

They got a cab and headed for Baker Street...

(Page break)

Sherlock sat there that night on the couch. A box of tissues next to her and Bridget Jones's diary on the tv. It usually cheered her up but tonight it wasn't working. She's been crying herself silly for that past three hours.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Sherlock said. Molly and Sally pushed open the door, to find their friend crying again.

"Oh Sherlock." Sally sighed. The two of them sat by their friend and hugged her tight.

"What happened?" Molly asked, wanting to know the full details of what happened.

"He told me he loved me. And then he told me everything he said was a lie." Sherlock said through tears.

"He doesn't deserve you, not one bit." Sally said. "Do you want me to get some wine?" She asked.

"I can't drink wine." Sherlock said. "Or any alcohol for that matter."

"No he didn't knock you up did he?" Molly asked. Sherlock just nodded. Sally's mouth fell open.

"That lying, self-fish, little fucking..." Sally started in anger only to be cut off by Molly.

"He's behind you." Molly said. John was stood in the doorway in shock. Sally glared at him.

"How could you?" Sally snapped standing up, though Sherlock tried to stop her.

"How could I do what?" John asked.

"How could you tell her that she was so special and that you love her and then turn. Around and say everything was a lie?" Sally snapped. Sherlock was pretty angry but seemed to be holding it back, knowing Sally would probably beat the living daylights out of him before he could blink. "And how fucking could you do that and knock her up and think everything would be dandy?"

John froze.

"He didn't know I was pregnant." Sherlock whispered. And then John Watson ran...

A/n: Hello lovely people! depending on how may reviews I get today I'll update again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"And he runs away like every other man." Sherlock sighed.

"I'm sorry Sherly. I didn't know that he hadn't found out." Sally apologised.

"No it's alright." Sherlock said.

"You know what this calls for?" Molly said.

"Romcoms, popcorn and shopping." Sally and Molly said at the same time, laughing.

"Yeah, it does." Sherlock said.

(Page break)

John found himself at a bar with Lestarde and funnily enough Mycroft.

"What happened to Mycroft?" John asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"The one day I decide to come home early, my wife starts screaming at me and then she punched me." Mycroft said.

"Ouch. I didn't know you were married."

"Yeah, I knew there was a reason I always worked late hours." Mycroft said. "What about you John? Halrf an hour ago you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Its a long story."

"Well, we have all night." Lestrade said.

"I had a one night stand with Sherlock and may have gotten her pregnant." John said. Mycroft's mouth fell open and Lestrade stared at him.

"What ya gonna do?" The bartender, Jake asked.

"Dunno, talk to her about it I made everything that little bit more complicted."

"Well what ya gonna do? Is she going to get an abortion or give it up?" Lestrade asked.

"Sherlock won't go for either of those." Mycroft said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"One Sherlock's chances of getting pregnant are very slim. When she found out there was a huge chance she couldn't get pregnant she cried for hours. Two Sherlock has always wanted a family. And when a woman wants something you can't stop them. So John with or without your desicion to be a father to that child or even you wanting it, she will keep it." Mycroft explained.

"I really don't know. I love her I really do but I might of accidently on purpose broke her heart in the process." John mumbled but Mycroft and Lestrade both heard.

"What?" Greg said.

"You heard me."

"Oh you are so going to have to do much more than talk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Sherlock has serious trust issues with men. It took her almost two years to trust me. You'll have to go to hell and back for her to even begin to forgive you." Greg said...

A/n: I won't be updating for a few days just because i need a break from writing and because i'm busy!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hello... Again! I decided to update once more but I won't be able to update all this weekend if I have to go and help my mum out with her jewellery business! If I do there won't be any updates on anything I've got going until Wednesday 'cause I'm going camping for two days! Oh yeah Mrs. Holmes A.K.A Mycroft's wife comes up in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.

XxX

"Sherlock, where are you going?" Mycroft asked as he watched his sister pack her duffel bag.

"Anywhere but London. I'm taking a holiday." Sherlock said. She zipped up her duffel bag and grabbed her handbag.

"You? Take a holiday? Sherlock you haven't been on a holiday in years." Mycroft said.

"Well, it's good to change." Sherlock argued.

"Is it because of John?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock shook her head furiously, wiping away the tear that had slipped down her pale face. Then she nodded.

"I can't stay in this city anymore; it just reminds me of... him... I need to get away for a while ok?" Sherlock snapped, tears still drifting down her face.

"Oh Sherlock, come here." Mycroft sighed. Sherlock fell into her brothers arms, sobbing.

"I can't do this anymore Myc. I can't. I shouldn't have fall... fallen for him." Sherlock sobbed. Mycroft remembered the last time he had held his sister like this and the reasons why.

_A 25 year old Sherlock had turned up at Mycroft's door in the middle of the night, soaked to the skin with rain. Mycroft immediately let his sister in and grabbed a spare blanket that was sitting on the chair and wrapped it around her. It took Mycroft a few seconds to realize Sherlock was sobbing._

_"'lock what is it?" Mycroft said._

_"Jim cheated on me again..." Sherlock sobbed. Mycroft wrapped his arms around his soaking sister. Someone came running down the stairs._

_"Oh, Mycroft what happened?" The woman asked. _

_"James... again. Lila could you take Sherlock up stairs and get her dried off? I'll go make us some tea." Mycroft said. Sherlock pulled herself from her brother's arms and followed Lila up the stairs..._

"John's a good man. He will see sense soon." Mycroft whispered in her ear. He continued to hold her close as she cried.

XxX

Sherlock sat on the train, staring out of the window watching the world go by. She placed her hand on her abdomen, almost protectively. She just needed to get some space from all of that. Sherlock knew she was running to her mother's but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Her phone buzzed making her jump slightly.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, thank god. I heard about what happened. John told me. You weren't at the flat, where are you?" It was Lestrade. Sherlock let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just need to get away for a few days; I'll be back by the end of the week." Sherlock said.

"Umm... ok. Also John wanted to tell you something." Greg said nervously. Sherlock heard the phone being passed to John.

"Hey Sherlock, I just wanted to see if you were alright. And I... I... I've made up my mind, I... I want to be there for you and the baby. Look I was being such a dickhead and I'm sorry, I really am. The truth is..." John rambled.

"Look John I might see you next week... ok?" Sherlock snapped before hanging up.

XxX

John just stood there in shock.

"She hang up on ya?" Greg asked, handing him a beer.

"Yeah." John said, sitting down on Lestrade's sofa. He'd been bunking at Greg's ever since he'd run out of the flat. "She really hates me doesn't she?"

"Yup. I don't know the details on what happened with the last man she dated, but apparently he got her pregnant then beat her every day until one day he hurt the baby and she miscarried. She still trusted him though and then he cheated on her and it threw her over the edge. Or that's what I could get out of Mycroft anyway." Greg said.

"That might explain why she's so cold to people. But the day I moved in she said 'why would she still care?'?" John asked.

"Sherlock does that every time it involves stuff like that. I presumed its 'cause it brought back memories of practically being beaten to death."

"Yeah..."

XxX

Sherlock sat in the passenger seat of her mum's car. She'd asked her mum to come pick her up from the station. She stared out of the window.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're ok?" Violet Holmes asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock said. Suddenly the car swerved, Sherlock threw herself in front of her mother to try and protect her as the car smashed into the tree...

Then everything was silent...

A/n: I know I'm evil! See ya in a few days!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hello! I'm back... again! I managed to get myself out of helping my mum Yay! Though I will have to go tomorrow and then I'm going camping on Monday so I'm trying to update everything I've currently got going today! I know you guys probably hate me for the cliff-hanger but oh well!

Disclaimer: I OWN SHERLOCK AND THERE WILL BE LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF JOHNLOCK!

Moffat: Nope.

Gatiss: No way.

Me: bu... but... *insert puppy dog eyes here*

XxX

_Then everything was silent..._

It hurt. That much Sherlock could tell. Everything hurt. She forced her eyes to open. She was blinded by a white light. Once Sherlock had focused on her surroundings she found that she was in a hospital room, there was someone sitting next to her and everything hurt.

"Sh... Sherlock? Your awake. Thank god." John said... John... 'Who's Jo... fucking hell' Sherlock thought. 'Why does he have to be here?'

XxX

4 days earlier...

John was woken up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm Doctor Reed. I'm sorry to inform you that Mrs. Holmes and her daughter were involved in a car accident yesterday afternoon. Your listed as one of Miss. Holmes emergency contacts." The woman on the other end said.

"What? Is she ok? What happened?" John said quickly, sitting up.

"Mycroft Holmes told me to tell you and that you should come straight away."

"ok." John said before hanging up. John woke up Lestrade.

"hmm... What?" Greg mumbled.

"Sherlock's been in a car accident."John said, pulling his coat on.

"Shit." Greg mumbled...

XxX

John practically ran to the nurses desk, once they'd reached the hospital.

"Sherlock Holmes?" John asked.

"Down the corridor and turn right, Mr. Holmes should be waiting for you." The nurse behind the desk said. John quickly said a thank you before running down the corridor. He found Mycroft and his mother sat outside a door. Sherlock's mother was crying, she seemed to be un-harmed other than two broken fingers, a few bruises and cuts.

"Mycroft." John sighed. Mycroft's head snapped up and he stood from where he was sitting. "Sher...Sherlock, where is she? Is she ok? Please tell me."

"John, i think its best if you sit down." Mycroft said, pushing John into one of those horrible plastic chairs.

"Is the baby alright?" John asked, worriedly.

"that's what their trying to find out now. Sherlock's fine, she's got a few cuts and bruises, a broken arm and a few broken ribs but she'll be fine." Mycroft said. John started to panic a bit. 'Sherlock's fine' John told himself, 'but what if she's lost the baby? I was starting to love the idea of having a little Sherlock. She'll be heartbroken.'

A doctor came out of Sherlock's room, with a slight smile on her face.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" John said, standing up quickly.

"Everythings fine. The babies are healthy and un-harmed." The doctor said with a smile. John froze.

"Babies?" John asked.

"oh I'm sorry you didn't know. Your girlfriends pregnant with triplets."The doctor said. John fainted...

A/n: there might be more today not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Wow! I say triplets and you guys seem to love this story! Over sleeping does wonders for you, you know. I was so crashed out this morning that my mum said I didn't have to go! Yay! I will promise to try and update at least three times today depending on the response I get! And there defiantly won't be any updates tomorrow or Tuesday but I will try and write more on my phone since I'm going to be spending 5 hours in a car I might as well write something. So yeah I hope you like this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock... if I did I'd be partying in L.A not writing fanfictions! And by partying I mean booze and writing Johnlock fluff!

XxX

John sat by Sherlock's side. Her normal flat stomach was a little more rounder from what John could see since her body was covered in a white sheet. John held her hand and placed his other on her abdomen.

"How is she?" Greg asked, closing the door silently behind him.

"The same. Doctor said it might be a while before she wakes up." John said. Mycroft sat on the other side of Sherlock's bed, looking down sadly at his sister.

_Mycroft ran through the hospital. Soon he reached her room and pushed the door open. The doctor stood at the foot of the bed looking down sadly as Sherlock cried._

_"I'm so sorry Miss. Holmes." The doctor said. "I'll leave you two be." He said before he turned and left._

_"Sherlock, what happened?" Mycroft asked, rushing to his sisters side, holding her tight._

_"Jim... J...Jim... he hurt the baby." Was all Sherlock managed to sob._

_"You mean..." Mycroft trailed off when Sherlock nodded. "Oh Sherlock..." Mycroft held her tight in his arms._

_"Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping." Mycroft sang. It was the lullaby their father used to sing to them. It always seemed to calm Sherlock down…

XxX

It hurt. That much Sherlock could tell. Everything hurt. She forced her eyes to open. She was blinded by a white light. Once Sherlock had focused on her surroundings she found that she was in a hospital room, there was someone sitting next to her and everything hurt.

"Sh... Sherlock? Your awake. Thank god." John said... John... 'Who's Jo... fucking hell' Sherlock thought. 'Why does he have to be here?'

"How are you feeling?" John asked. Sherlock decided to be a bit more civil… no… Sherlock sat bolt upright, crying out in pain.

"John, the baby? Is the baby alright?" Sherlock asked. John pushed her back down on the bed.

"shhh… Sherlock calm down the babies are fine." John said, holding her hand tightly.

"Babies?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah… Triplets…" John said. Sherlock stared at him as if he was joking.

"Your joking right? This is some weird dream." Sherlock said.

"Nope, its pretty real."

"I… I…" And for the second time ever Sherlock Holmes was speechless…

XxX

A/n: Ok the next update if you guys are good will be in a few hours! So if your on UK time about 3 pm!

Also did you guys get who 'Jim' is? Just asking cause it is a big part of the plot!

P.s there's a little box down there that wants to be filled! Also I know a little early on in the story but is there specific gender you want the babies to be? just want to know what my lovely readers would like.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sherlock sat in the corner of the quiet coffee shop. She was on her break. Yeah it was a boring job but it kept Mycroft from worrying. He came over and sat by her._

_"Hi I'm Jim." He said. Sherlock deduced everything about him '23 same age as me, Irish, dad went MIA 7 years ago, lives with a flatmate who he has a crush on. Obviously bisexual. Interested in me. Why me?' Sherlock thought. "Jim Moriarty..."_

_"Sherlock Holmes" Little did Sherlock know that was just the beginning..._

XxX

Sherlock was sat up in the dark. John had fallen asleep a long time ago, Mycroft and Lestrade had gone back with her mother. Sherlock placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I love your daddy." Sherlock whispered. "I really do. And he loves you, all of you. Only he could never love me." She said. John kept his eyes closed and listened. 'Oh Sherlock' he thought, 'no wonder you seem to hate me so much now, you think I could never love you'

"John, I know you're awake." Sherlock said calmly.

"Oh sorry." John said, sitting up from his slouched position in his chair.

"It's fine." Sherlock said sadly.

"Is it true?" John asked.

"Is what true?"

"You love me?"

"Yes... very much... but I know with Sarah and everything..."

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I love you, you idiot." John said, pulling her in his arms.

"You love me?" Sherlock said, staring at John completely shocked.

"Yes I do." John said smiling. "I'm so sorry for everything I said I really am, I never meant any of it. Sherlock please believe me."

"I already do." Sherlock said.

"No I mean it Sherlock. I broke your heart, I never should have done that. I never meant to make you hurt... I..." John rambled.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

XxX

A/n: This is goodbye me lovelies! There will be lots and lots of updates when I come back! But that won't be till Wednesday so until then I give you this! Bye bye I will miss you all!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi! I'm back yay! This is written on my phone so I'm sorry for any mistakes! I really need to start editing my work!

XxX

_The couple sat under a tree, the sun had just begun to set. It was the perfect evening._

_"I love you." Jim said, running his hand through Sherlock's hair._

_"I love you too." Sherlock whispered..._

XxX

Sherlock had finally been let out of the hospital a few days later. They were staying at her mother's until most of her wounds had healed.

"You ok love?" John asked, as he and Sherlock stood in the garden watching the sun set.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sherlock said.

"About what?" John said.

"Family, love... everything I guess." They both stood in silence for a while until Sherlock pulled a letter from her pocket.

"I found this on the doorstep this morning." She said shakily. John took the letter from her and slowly unfolded it.

'_Hi Sherlock._

_I've found your little secret out. Did you think you could hide it from me? You know the babies belong to me. Do you remember what happened last time? Do you remember me? I'm coming for you Sherlock. All of you._

_Love _

_JM xxx'_

John's eyes widened with fear as he read the letter.

"Jim?" John asked. "Jim Moriarty?" Sherlock nodded. John was slightly hurt; Jim Moriarty had been Sherlock's lover.

"It's understandable if you hate me now." Sherlock said quietly. Tears slipping down her pale face.

"I don't hate you Sherlock. I could never hate you." John said as he pulled Sherlock into his arms.

"I'm scared John. So very scared." Sherlock whispered.

"Shhhh now Sherlock. Everything will be ok." John reassured her. "Everything will be fine."

XxX

"What happened yesterday to get her so worked up?" Greg asked, as they ate breakfast the next day.

"He's back." John said. Sherlock walked into the kitchen, still in her pj's. Greg looked up at Sherlock and then nodded.

"Moring Sherlock." John said cheerfully.

"Morn..." Sherlock stopped, turned around and ran for the bathroom. John quickly stood up from the table and ran after her. He found Sherlock leaning over the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, Sherlock." John sighed, pulling Sherlock's long curls behind her back. John didn't like feeling helpless, especially when it came to Sherlock.

"I feel horrible." Sherlock whispered.

"I know you do sweetheart but remember it will get better." John said, rubbing her back.

XxX

2 months pregnant...

They were back at Baker Street now. John was amazingly glad to be home, not so amazingly glad to be alive right now.

"Doctor John fucking Watson this is all you fucking fault." Sherlock screamed at him. Lestrade, Anderson and Donavan had turned up with a case for Sherlock. She hadn't been in the best of moods and was now taking it out on poor John.

"How is this my fault?"John asked, ducking as the ash tray from Buckingham palace flew past his head. Anderson and Lestrade hid in the corner of the living room, away from Sherlock. Sally just sat on the couch, trying not to laugh.

"You got me fucking pregnant with triplets." Sherlock shouted, pointing to her growing stomach. "Then you break my heart and then after all that you call me fat."

"When did I call you..." John stopped when he remembered earlier that morning.

_"Hey John." Sherlock called from their room._

_"Yeah?" John said, poking his head round the door. Sherlock was stood in front of the mirror, looking disapprovingly at her reflection._

_"Does this top make me look fat?" Sherlock asked. John looked at her properly. Sherlock did look a little larger than normal but that was the triplets. John had to admit the top was really tight though._

_"Ummm..." John couldn't help but chuckle, he didn't know what to say._

_"So I am fat?" _

_"No... I didn't say anything." John defended himself._

_"But you laughed. You think I'm fat don't you?" Sherlock asked, glaring at him. John went bright red and ran from the door..._

"Hey I didn't mean it." John said. "Guys back me up here?" John asked, looking pleadingly at Greg and Anderson.

"Uhh John... I do like you and everything, you're a great guy. But my wife's been pregnant before and there is no way you can back out of this." Anderson said, stepping towards the door.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"She threw a golf club at my head and chucked me out the house... in the rain. After chucking all my stuff into the street from our bedroom window." John gulped.

"Sherlock, calm down it can't be good for the baby." Sally said, approaching her friend.

"He called me fat." Sherlock was crying by now. Anderson and Lestrade practically ran from the flat.

"Sherlock, I never meant it." John said. He pulled Sherlock into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. "You're not fat. You're perfect and beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes." John said. Sally nodded at John and left the flat quietly. 'This is gunna be a long few months.' John thought as he comforted a crying Sherlock...

XxX

A/n: ok this didn't really turned out how I wanted it to and was much longer than I was meant to write but there will be more today and well ya know.

Also I am so sorry for any mistakes to do with the pregnancy or anything this is purely from any research I could do since there ain't that much about being pregnant with triplets out there. Also if there is anyone out there reading this who knows quite a lot about pregnancy and triplets then please, please, please help me out here! I'm begging you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I am so so sorry I haven't updated but school started and stuff like that so I had to leave my writing for a while!

XxX

2 weeks later...

John after Moriarty's letter had been way more protective than normal. John still worried about not having enough money; triplets are quite expensive you have to get 3 of everything. Though Mycroft had helped a lot, so had Lestrade but John still worried. He was thinking of working more shifts but he didn't want to leave Sherlock alone.

Sherlock was about 10 weeks now and had started to have cravings. At first it was stuff like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, John was horrified when he learnt Sherlock had never had one before! Then it was white chocolate and strawberries, John didn't see how this was strange for Sherlock until he found out Sherlock didn't like white chocolate. And then this happened...

Sherlock and John were cuddling on the sofa when Sherlock made a strange request.

"Could you get me some Ben and Jerry's ice cream please?" Sherlock asked.

"Another craving?" John asked. Sherlock nodded.

"And gravy." John stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Gravy?"

" John are you deaf?" Sherlock snapped. John had learnt his lesson from a few weeks before not to piss off an irritated Sherlock.

"No. Ben and Jerry's ice cream and gravy it is." John said, heading back for the kitchen.

XxX

John woke up to Sherlock kicking him in the side. he sat up and looked over to Sherlock only to find she was asleep. Sherlock whimpered.

"No, Jim please." Sherlock shouted, kicking John again. "Please...please." She whimpered, struggling against John who was trying to calm her down.

"NO." Sherlock's eyes flew open. John pulled her tight into his arms as she sobbed.

"Shhh, its ok now. I've got you." John whispered in her ear. "your safe."

"Oh I don't know about that Johnny boy." Moriarty's voice rang out across the room...

Red dots appeared on the couple...

footsteps could be heard...

closer...

and closer...

until the reached the door...


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/n: Hey I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating things have been hell for me lately. My grandma passed away, I had school and a load of other shit. However I will try and update in the next few days. Again I am so so so so so sorry... Please dont kill me. also if anyone has ideas about what should happen after the cliffhanger please tell me.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: It has been so long since you have last heard from me but I have like a million excuses lined up which by now you're probably thinking 'please get on with the story I'm sick of waiting.' But just listen or read this! Ok right now I'm staying with family in good ol' Texas! The past weekend has been so busy! But today is a relax day and I decided to try and get a chapter or two up since you all deserve it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock!

XxX

The door creaked open slowly and a shadow filled the room. John slowly reached into his pocket, slowly pulling his gun out.

"Oh Johnny I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jim said, closing the door behind him almost politely.

"What do you want?" John demanded standing in front of Sherlock.

"I would like to talk too little Sherly here." Jim said.

"Ok." Sherlock said, her face remaining calm.

"What? Sherlock?" John exclaimed.

"You can stay here John, he just wants to talk." Sherlock turned to Jim. "Now talk." Sherlock demanded.

"Well, I just thought I'd drop by and say hello to you and… the little ones." Jim said taking a step forward.

"You get the fuck away from me." Sherlock said.

"Oh Sherly, you know as well as me that the babies belong to me. Let me, just once. Touch them, feel them." Jim said, stepping closer to Sherlock until their noses were only millimeters apart. "Let me." Sherlock slowly lifted her top and pulled Jim's cold hands to her abdomen. Jim stared at the rounded bump in awe, the warming feeling of life below his hands.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Jim said, tears slowly filling his eyes. Jim quickly moved his hands away and pulled a gun from his pocket, within seconds he held it to his head and pulled the trigger. Sherlock jumped back in surprise.

"Holy shit." Sherlock sighed, looking over to John for reassurance. He came over and held her hand.

"Are you ok?" John asked. Sherlock nodded, unable to speak. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, Jim had placed it there. It read in scratchy writing:

"_I love you Sherlock. Always have and always will._"

Sherlock stared at the paper unable to move.

"Call Lestrade." Sherlock said, sitting down on the bed a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" John asked, Sherlock nodded and John gave her a look that said 'You really think I'm that dumb.'. Sherlock shook her head and just let the tears fall…

A/n: Wow I have Sherlock crying a lot in this story. Anyway I am off to do stuff, not really sure yet but anyway. Goodbye my lovelies. Don't forget to review, favorite or follow. Also check out some of my other stories if you want to and check out my blog: auobsessed . tumblr . com (remove spaces).


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hello again! I add one more chapter and my inbox goes mad, what is it with you guys and this story! (Talking to everyone yesterday and today that favorited or followed this story!) So here you have another lovely chapter, I will try and not make Sherlock cry but I'm not promising anything!

Also I have tried so hard to make this as true to what would happen in a triplet pregnancy as I could but I have given up by now. I have found some stuff which I could use in my story or try to put into it to make it more realistic but most of the info I have found is all depressing and really bad with very bad outcomes and I don't really want a major dramatic thing happening with Sherlock's pregnancy. If you guys want something like that to happen or have any ideas please PM me or put it in a review, no matter how stupid or dramatic or whatever just give me ideas please!

XxX

John woke up with sunlight beaming through the bedroom curtains. It was a Saturday so there was no need to do anything or even move out of bed, except when Sherlock made him. He found Sherlock curled up on his side fast asleep, John smiled to himself and laid back down, knowing she deserved the sleep after what happened the night before…

_John rolled over and looked at the alarm: 01:45 am. He sat up and found Sherlock sat up in bed, looking scared and panicked._

_"Sherlock?" John said, sitting up quickly. Sherlock looked at him with so much fear in her eyes that it scared him. "Another nightmare?" He asked. Sherlock nodded and John was by her side almost immediately. _

_Ever since what happened with Moriarty Sherlock had been having nightmares, more than usual. Her normal nightmares usually only lasted a few minutes and she would sleep clinging to John for the rest of night, but now Sherlock would be sat up in bed rubbing her bump (which was getting bigger every day.) and staring into the darkness. So John would sit there with Sherlock in his arms, telling her everything would be alright…_

"John?" Sherlock's voice broke him from his thought.

"Morning Sherlock." John said almost cheerfully, Sherlock grunted in reply and tried to hide under the covers.

"Why are you so bloody cheerfully?" Sherlock said. John grinned and rolled over to face Sherlock.

"The sun is out, the birds are singing, I'm with the woman I love and it's so perfect." John said grinning like the Cheshire cat, Sherlock laughed. 'I love her laugh.' John thought staring at her intently, Sherlock staring back with her ice cold blue eyes, which to John didn't seem so icy any more.

"What do you want?" Sherlock said, smiling.

"This." John said, pushing Sherlock onto her back and climbing on top of her (avoiding the bump of course). They passionately kissed until Sherlock pushed him over and broke the kiss.

"Not this morning big boy, it's time to get up." Sherlock said as she climbed off the bed, pulling John with her. John pouted and looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes. "Sometimes you act like the pregnant one, not me." Sherlock said laughing at the adorable expression on his face.

"Oh really?" John said. He jumped off the bed and ran after Sherlock who had reached the living room. John lifted her up into his arms bridal style and spun her round. Sherlock kicked and screamed laughing all the while.

"John, put me down!" She giggled. John knew that things would get better and everything would be fine.

XxX

5 months pregnant…

Sherlock had gained weight, not in a bad way. In a very good pregnancy going well way but Sherlock really did not like this. One bit. She could no longer walk properly which really pissed her off as well. In fact pretty much anything pissed her off. From not being able to walk to having stand on the bus when it was full and nobody being kind enough to let her sit down. This had happened again today. Since she had a case (not that she would actually do anything anyway), John was at work and Sherlock couldn't be bothered to get a cab. Sherlock was already in a bad mood and this was not helping one bit. Sherlock finally made it to Scotland Yard, pissed off, feet already hurting, back ache and not being able to sit down for five minutes without peace.

"Finally Sherlock what took so long?" Lestrade asked when Sherlock walked (more like waddled) into his office.

"What the fuck do you think? Now you better move out of that chair before I hit you." Sherlock growled at him, lestrade quickly jumped out of his seat and helped Sherlock sit down. Anderson walked in with a file in his hand when he saw Sherlock sitting in Lestrade's chair, looking almost pained.

"Ok do any of know how to look after a pregnant woman?" Anderson said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Right fine obviously you don't. Boss go get a hot water bottle. Sally go get Sherlock a cup of tea." He ordered walking over to Sherlock. "Let me guess back ache, feet hurting and your tired."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sherlock asked, maybe Anderson wasn't as dumb as he was before.

"My wife was pregnant with twins so triplets is pretty much the same only harder and I went through 2 years of medical school and then dropped out but that's another story." Anderson said. "I also do a pretty good foot massage."

"You do that for me and I will never insult you again." Sherlock said. Anderson laughed and did as he was told. "What's your first name?" Sherlock asked him, feeling the pain in her feet ebb away.

"Why would you be interested?" He asked.

"I just am is there a problem with that?" Sherlock said.

"Andy, my first name is Andy." Andy Anderson said.

"Hehehe that's kind of…"

"Cheesy. Yeah I know."

"Yes it is." Sherlock giggled.

"What about you? Any middle name?" Andy asked.

"Middle names." Sherlock corrected him.

"Well?"

"No I'm not telling you. I hate them." Sherlock said.

"I told you my first name."

"Ok, Sherlock Faith Mary Louise Lillian-May Bradley-Holmes." Sherlock said.

"Wow, that's a mouthful. Where does the Bradley bit come from?" Andy asked.

"My dad. My parents never got married so I got both last names." Sherlock explained.

"What about Mycroft?"

"Oh no. I'm the child of an affair and really it doesn't suck that much."

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Best excuse ever. I could run away to my dad's whenever I wanted too." Sherlock said, smiling sadly. Lestrade and Donavan came back with the nessecery things. Greg put the hot water bottle behind Sherlock's back and gave her the case file…

A/n: Hi… Again. So here is that chapter, please review, favorite and follow.

Check out my blog here: auobsessed . tumblr . com

Also I'm making a blog for all my stories which you guys if you're on tumblr can follow or if not just bookmark. Basically I'll put up every story on there and add a new chapter, also with updates and little ideas of what I have next for various stories and Sherlock fandom stuff!

Also to the person who just reviewed in Spanish I think, that was Spanish right? Does Muy bueno, escribe pronto, por favor mean very good, write soon please? I'm not good on my Spanish but if anyone knows please tell me I got it write or something along those lines!


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: Tumblr has gone down and it won't work for me so that blog I said I would make is currently on hold!

At this current moment I am obsessed with this song so I just had to put it in. I am probably going to be writing a song-fic with this song also!

Song: Poets of the Fall – Beautiful Ones.

Follow me on tumblr: auobsessed . tumblr . com

Follow me on Twitter: monkeygoth

XxX

John came in from work to find Sherlock sitting on the couch (one of the only places she could get comfy.), drawing circles on her bump with her finger, singing.

"Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones? How do you break a heart of gold? Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls? Heroes of tales unsung, untold." Sherlock sung. John just stood by the door staring in awe at the woman he loved, he never knew she could sing. He guessed this pregnancy was bringing the best out of Sherlock…

"Hey John could you get me a bottle of water? Not too cold or too warm and stilled not sparkling." Sherlock demanded not looking up. 'I take that back.' John thought as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen.

"Yes, please make whatever question you have quick because I really need to piss." Sherlock said.

"what was that song you were singing?" John asked.

"My father used to sing it to me when I was young. My real father I mean." Sherlock said sadly. "now I need to go piss before I wet myself." John snorted remembering what happened the day before when Sherlock couldn't make it out of the chair fast enough.

"Don't you laugh at me John Hamish Watson. When you have three little people tap dancing on your bladder please tell me how you feel, now please help me up or you will never see the light of day again." Sherlock snapped. John dropped the glass of water and ran through to help Sherlock.

XxX

John was on his lunch break with a few friends from work.

"You look awful." One of his friends, Danny said.

"do I?" John said, realizing he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror this morning.

"Sherlock keeping you up?" Jake, another one of his friends asked.

"yeah, but its ok I can't really blame her. the triplets are giving her havoc." John said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She doing ok?" Jake asked.

"everything's going well, but Sherlock is taking it really hard. She's always angry even if she doesn't want to be and if she shouts at me she bursts into tears." John said.

"I feel sorry for her. plus everything she's been through n her childhood." Danny said. John's head snapped up.

"what are you talking about?" He asked.

"she never told you." Jake and Danny asked at the same time, John just shook his head. "Sherlock Bradley-Holmes daughter of Jacob Bradley, he was the lead singer of Poets Of The Fall up until about 20 years ago when he was assassinated right in front of his daughter." Jake explained.

"what?" John asked. "she's never told me anything of this."

"yeah, I really liked Poets Of The Fall back then and she lived two houses away from me. I heard what happened. Sherlock used to say hi to me every morning, she said that morning she was going to her dads. They were walking out of some café and a motorbike drove past and shot him 3 times in the heart." Danny said. John just sat there silently, he wondered did he really know Sherlock at all….

XxX

A/n: Absolutely none of that is true but I thought I'd give it some more hints and little more back story before most of the whole truth happens.

Also If you have never listened or even heard of Poets Of The fall you need to check them out they are amazing!


End file.
